


Yes or No

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Series: And Hamish Makes Three: Expanding The Family [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, engagements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish has one question to ask. He is hoping that he gets the right answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes or No

Rose looked at Hamish a bit confused. “Is my sister okay?” she asked him. Hamish was standing there, at her and Lily’s flat in London. He was supposed to be at school, packing to come back for the summer. Lily walked up behind Rose and looked at Hamish, just as puzzled. 

After Violet had begun Uni her parents moved back down to Sussex while her sisters shared a flat in London where Violet could stay when they had holiday and for the summer. 

Hamish nodded as he cleared his throat. “I need your help.” 

“With what?” Lily asked as Hamish walked in. She then took another looked at him, his face was paler than usual, and he looked almost afraid. “Hamish, are you feeling alright?” 

He nodded trying to figure out the best way to compose his words. “I, I’m meeting with your father when he up here at the bank working and before he goes to see Vi and help her with the last of her things from school.” 

Rose motioned for Hamish to come inside and they walked into the living room and took a seat. It then hit her, “Wait!” she yelled as Hamish almost stood up from his seat. “You’re not…” 

A small smile spread across Hamish’s faces. “I have been saving up the money for an entire year.” He told Lily and Rose. Both girls had their hands over their mouths as they listened to Hamish. “I just need help with an idea on what kind of ring she would like.” 

“Plain.” Rose explained at the same time Lily said. “Diamond.” They looked at each other and Hamish groaned inwardly. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

“I was hoping for an engagement ring that she could wear everyday but means something more than a rock on an expensive band.” Hamish explained to them. 

Lily thought for a moment and then looked at Rose. “Well… she always liked Grandma Nora’s engagement ring.” Rose nodded in agreement with Lily. 

“Grandma Nora?” Hamish questioned a little bit as he looked at Lily and Rose. 

“Our other grandmother. She died when Violet was young. Our Aunt received the ring and passed it on to our cousin. But Vi always loved it.” Roe explained to Hamish. 

“What was it like?” 

“Plain band with tin colored stones patterned around it.” Rose said remembering the ring. “Violet isn’t overly fond of white stones but she’s like a colored diamond.” Hamish took mental notes on what Lily and Rose were telling him. 

“Thanks for all the information.” He said smiling as he stood up from the couch. 

“How are you going to ask her?” Rose asked Hamish as she stood up as did Lily to walk him to the door. 

“A very special way.” Hamish said, he didn’t give too much away but enough to satisfy the inquisitive sisters. Hamish bid them a farewell and then headed to the bank where he had set up a special appointment with Mr. Baker. 

As he walked there Hamish ran over again what he was going to tell him. But every time he went over it he felt it sounded stupid. Or to cheesy or not himself. When he finally reached the bank, Hamish took a deep breath and walked in. Pushing the door he waked in the grand hall. 

I’m a Watson Warrior. Hamish told himself as he walked up the secretary. “I have an appointment to see Mr. Baker at 11:40.” Hamish told her. She smiled at Hamish, pointed to the door. His entire body seemed to be shaking as he took a few uneasy steps toward the oak door. Knocking, he pushed it opened and walked in. 

“Hamish,” Mr. Baker said a tad but puzzled by his appearance at the bank. “What are you doing here? Not that I don’t mind seeing you, it’s just I have an appointment in a few.” 

“I know.” Hamish said. “I’m that appointment.” 

David looked at Hamish, as he stood up and showed him the leather chair that was across from the desk. “Sit.” 

“I, umm, I think I would rather stand for this.” Hamish admitted. Clearing his throat Hamish looked up and looked right at Mr. Baker. “Mr. Baker, you know that I love your daughter. I have since I was 16, as crazy as it sounds I truly have.” 

David nodded. “I know, I see how you treat her and she has never been happier.” 

“I’ve never been happier either. I can’t see my life without her.” Hamish said taking a deep breath he went on. “Since I got back from seeing her last summer in New York I have been saving. And the reason I came here was to ask for her hand in marriage.” 

Hamish put on his soldier face. This trick he had learned and used many a times thanks to his dad. Mr. Baker sighed. “Aren’t you still a little young?” 

Hamish nodded. “I wouldn’t want to get married right away. We would wait till we graduated of course. I’m getting a job at a travel agency and-” 

Mr. Baker held up a hand to stop him. “I just wanted to make sure you thought about this.” 

“Yes, I thought about it a lot. I have it planned out.” Hamish explained to him standing up tall. 

“Sounds like it.” Mr. Baker explained as he smiled at Hamish. “Well, in that case you have my blessing to ask. And I’m pretty sure her answer will be yes.”

Hamish smiled. “Thank you Mr. Baker.” 

He smiled, stood up and walked around and hugged Hamish. “I look forward to hearing how you propose.” Hamish thanked him again and left. He made his way to the jewelry store. He knew what he wanted.

Walking into the jewelry store he smiled and went to look at the engagement rings. “Hey Michael.” Hamish told him. 

“How are you Mr. Watson-Holmes?” 

“Good,” Hamish told him as he looked over at the colored diamonds. 

“What can I help you with?” 

Hamish took another deep breath. “I’m looking for a ring.” He admitted to Michael. He smiled as he looked at Hamish. 

“Your Papa had that look in his eyes when he came here and asked for a ring for your Dad 14 years ago.” He explained. “What are you looking for?” 

Hamish glanced and smiled as he pointed to the case. Hamish looked at simple silver hand. He was a bit weary on a diamond but it was a small blue one in a princess setting. He knew it was something that she could wear when they traveled. But then he looked over and there it was. 

It was a silver band, the stones were set in and it was a blue on in the middle with some white diamonds around it. Hamish smiled and pointed to it. He didn’t care how much it cost he knew that was the ring. He gave Michael the money and then got the ring. Sliding the ring into his coat pocket he smiled and headed back to 221b. Violet texted him to let Hamish know that she was back in London and she would be at his house at 7 as planned. 

When Hamish got home, he had a few things to get ready for the date before Violet arrived. He said hello to Ms. Hudson giving her a kiss before running up the first flight of steps and saw that his Papa was sitting at the kitchen table and his Dad was making tea. John turned around as Hamish tried to sneak away into the bathroom. “Where have you been all day?” 

“Out.” He said stopping, his Papa rose his head and narrowed his gaze at his son. “I’m going out with Vi tonight.” 

“Let’s see it.” 

Hamish looked at his Papa. “I’m running late….” 

John walked over to his son. “Hamish.” John asked as he eyed his son. 

Rolling his eyes Hamish hugged as he pulled out the box. “I went to see Mr. Baker today and asked for Violet’s hand. He gave me permission and I’m going to ask her tonight. I have the ring in my pocket and I need to shower now. Okay?!” 

Hamish looked at his Dad and then at his Papa. They both had smiles plastered on their face. “Hal, god I’m so happy for you!” John said as he pulled his son into a hug. Hamish looked over and saw his Papa look back down at his experiment. Once John let go Hamish headed into the bathroom to shower. Once he was done he ran up with a towel wrapped around his waist and headed to his room. Slipping on his pants, he then slipped on black trousers and a gray button down; tucking it into his trousers he added a belt. Trying to tame his hair he opted to add some gel to it. He slipped on his black TOMS and then headed on down. He waved goodbye to his dad’s as he grabbed his coat and headed down the steps to the door. 

Opening it up, he smiled as Violet stood there; she had on a black laced dress, black stocking and black ankle boots. Her hair was down and she looked perfect. “Hello beautiful,” Hamish said as he bent down and kissed her. “Ready?” he walked out the door pulling it shut behind him. 

“I was going to say hi to your Dad and Papa…” Violet said a tad confused. 

“They will be here when we get back.” he told her. He offered Violet his arm and they were off. The first stop was to Regency Park. Violet turned and looked at him with a smile. “Hal! This is where we had our first date!” 

Hamish blushed, “yeah. I hope if you don’t mind we are going to continue the theme.” 

Violet smiled as she rested her head on Hamish’s shoulder. “No problem with that.” She said. She lifted her head and looked at Hamish. “Special night?” 

Hamish just grinned as they walked. I hope it is. He thought. 

There first stop was a pre-dinner meal by sharing fish and chips. They then walked and saw a few of the sights that they did on their first date. Violet looked at Hamish and began to think about it. “Hal did I miss a special occasion?” she asked as Hamish kissed her as they stopped to look at the otters at the London Zoo. 

As they left Hamish looked up, the sky was growing gray. He knew it was going to begin to rain. Though it seemed very fitting. “No,” he told her. “I just wanted to do something special. Fun.” He said as they headed toward Angelo’s. 

Violet laughed as she held onto his hand tight as they race across the street. “Okay you nutter.” 

“I’m not a nutter,” Hamish said as he nudged her. While walking they saw lighting in the sky and thunder in the distance. They were within seeing distance of Angelo’s when the rain began to fall. Violet was about to run for cover when Hamish grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the middle of the sidewalk. 

“Hamish you nutter, it’s raining.” She said as her hair began to get soaked and rain fell down her face. 

“I need to say something.” He said to her. He smiled as he put his hand into his pocket and then got down on his knee. Violet’s mouth dropped as Hamish held her hand tight. “Our first date it rained and so this,” he said looking up to the sky his glasses covered in water. This date it seemed almost too perfect for it to rain.” He looked back to her. “I love you Violet Rene Baker. You are the most brilliant and wonderful women in my life. I couldn’t think of what I would do without you.” Violet laughed, as she began to cry. “You make me laugh, you understand me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Pulling the box fully out of his pocket Hamish let go of Violet’s hand and opened up the box to reveal the ring. “Violet Rene Baker will you make me the happiest man in London and marry me?” he asked as the rain fell down harder. Soaking them to the bone. But he didn’t care. Violet took a deep breath, he was trying to see if she was crying or it if was rain. Or both. 

“Yes.” She said as he slid the ring onto her finger. Standing up Violet wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her. “God yes.”

Hamish set her down and looked at her. “Great.” 

Thunder clapped in the sky as Hamish pulled his soaked fiancé into a hug and kissed her gently on her lips. Violet laughed as they pulled away. “Let’s run for it!” She took hold of Hamish’s hand as they took off to Angelo’s. As they walked they looked like drowned rats. Angelo looked over to them and tufted. “Hamish! Why did you make your girlfriend un in the rain?” 

One of the servers walked over with a few towels for them to dry off with. They handed the towels back and headed to their usual table. Violet slid into the booth as Hamish sat down in the chair. 

“It’s okay Angelo,” she told him with a smile. “It was actually my decision to stand out there.” She held up her hand. “And it’s no exactly girlfriend anymore.” 

Angelo beamed. “Congratulations! Anything you want on the house!” 

Hamish smiled and thanked him, but he saw Violet had goose bumps all up and down her arms. “Actually, can we just get some coffee and dessert? We will take dinner back to the flat.” Hamish said as he looked down at his own cloths. “With us being all drenched and cold.” 

Angelo agreed. He went to the back to put in their normal order and he came back out with two cups of black steaming coffee and hot chocolate chip cookies. (Made especially for Hamish) Violet knew she needed to call her parents but all she could think about now was getting warm and looking up and over the table at her fiancé. Once they finished with the third cup of coffee they food was ready. Angelo had called a taxi for them and paid for it. Hamish thanked him with a smile and Violet kissed him on the cheek. 

The cab ride was a quick one back. Hamish and Violet both thanked the driver. Grabbing her hand they headed into 221b. Violet noticed it was quiet, so she knew John and Sherlock were out. Which was okay with her and she knew as well as Hamish. As they reached the landing Violet froze. Hamish walked her into the living room where the fire was roaring heating them up (which was a wonderful feeling.) Between John and Sherlock’s chair they seemed to be a bed made of blankets for them, for next to the bed of blankets was a bottle of champagne a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and Doctor Who DVDS. 

Turning towards Hamish Violet wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him with a smile. “Your dads are amazing, and you are just as amazing as them.” She said standing on her tip toes as she kissed her fiancé. “Now, where are dry clothes?” she asked him. 

Hamish laughed. “Stealing my clothes already?” he asked giving her another kiss. “In my room grab whatever you want and then could you bring me down something?” he asked as he she unlaced her fingers from around his neck. “I’ll go and plate dinner for us.” Before Violet managed to run up the steps Hamish grabbed her arm and stole another kiss. 

Grinning from ear to ear Violet set her purse down on the couch and headed up to Hamish’s room. When she got up there she lipped out of her semi wet dress, stockings and shoes. Standing in his room she walked over to the dresser and yanked out a Doctor Who shirt. Violet slipped it on over her head and smiled. It would work. She then grabbed Hamish another one of his Doctor Who shirts and some track pants. Violet scooped up her clothes (she was going to dry them in the bathroom) and headed back on down to the kitchen. Hamish was almost done getting the stuff ready. Violet set his clothes down on the his Dad’s chair and then headed to the restroom to hang her dress and stockings over the shower curtain 

Emerging back to the living room Hamish was changed and had the food plated and waiting for them by the fire. Violet smiled, that was all that she could do as she took a seat next to Hamish. They pulled a few blankets over their bodies as he handed her, her dinner plate. 

“You should call your mum soon.” Hamish told her as he ate some of his noodles. 

“What about my father?” Violet asked jokingly. 

Hamish looked at her. “He knows.” 

“You asked him first?” she asked with a chuckle. It seemed a little Un-Hamish of him to do but then at the same time it seemed just like Hamish. 

Hamish nodded. “I know it’s not like me and were not really about tradition but we are young…” 

Violet agreed. “I can wait to call. I need to figure out how to tell them I’m engaged.” She explained to Hamish with a kiss. “Plus, at this moment it’s just us and I am quiet enjoying it.” 

They finished up their dinner, as Violet went to go and put the plates in the sink, Hamish told her not to bother washing them he would later. When she came back Hamish had Doctor Who all set up, with the BIG BANG episode. Violet crawled back under the covers as Hamish wrapped his arms around her while they watched tv. 

As the episode came to a close Hamish turned off the telly and looked down at Violet. “You still okay with… waiting?” he asked her. 

Violet burred her face into his shirt, her hair curled and looking a bit like a lion she looked up at Hamish. “Yes.” She said, “I guess I should call my mum now and stop my dad from worrying that I said no or something stupid like that.” 

Hamish laughed as he grabbed his mobile and called Violet’s parent’s new place down in Sussex. “I’m thinking of just sending a mass text to people.” Hamish joked as Violet put the phone onto speaker and shook her head at Hamish. 

“Hello.” 

“Hi mum it’s me,” Violet said into the phone. 

“Hello love, is everything alright?” Grace asked her daughter. Hamish knew it was because she wasn’t calling on her mobile. 

“Nothing, my phone is just too far for me to get,” she told her mother. Hamish knew Mrs. Baker was shaking her head at her daughter. “Is dad around you?” she asked. Grace called to her husband as he picked up the land line. “I just wanted to call and tell you that I got asked something life changing today.” 

“What?” Grace asked her. 

Hamish looked down at Violet, “You’ll be getting a son-in-law.” 

Violet heard her mother shout for joy and then she knew that she was crying. “Oh, Violet…” 

“What?” Came a voice that both Violet and Hamish couldn’t stand to hear. “What is this about a son in law??” 

Groaning Violet wiggled her way closer to Hamish. Even over the phone Violet still couldn’t stand her grandmother. “Hi Grandma, when did you get to Sussex?” 

“This evening,” she hissed at her. “Now what is this about a son-in-law? The last I heard you were still dating that Holmes boy.” 

“Hamish Watson-Holmes granny and yes. He is now my fiancé.” Violet said to her proudly. She did loving using that word to describe Hamish as well. 

“Ridiculous! He isn’t marriage material! He is never going to get a job and I’ll die before you have to support him!” 

As her grandmother went on a long rant about who knows What Violet sat up and leaned into Hamish’s ear, “you know you don’t have to take that job offer.” 

“No, I want to.” He said turning his head slightly to kiss her. “and you don’t have to work at the museum either.” 

“But I would be so bored,” Violet jokingly pouted. 

“This isn’t going to happen!” Ruth yelled. “You-”

Violet knew how to end the phone call. “Grandma the phone is about to die…” Violet told her as she pressed the red END button on the phone. Setting it down between them. “Who do we need to call now?” 

“Well,” Hamish said as he laid down onto the blankets bringing Violet along with him. “My dad knows, Papa knows. I’m sure that Uncle Myccy knows…” 

“Matthew?” 

Hamish looked at her as Violet lifted her head up. “I kinda told him when I first knew I was going to ask you.” 

Blinking a few times she looked at Hamish. “How long have you has this planned?” 

“Since I got back from New York.” Hamish explained. Looking into her green eyes he knew is also when Violet knew she wanted to marry him. Kissing her on the nose Violet laid her head down on his chest. But they weren’t peaceful for long. Violet’s phone began to buzz. Looking at her purse Hamish got up and tossed it over to her. She pulled out her mobile, her eyes wide and then deleted the message. But her sisters were too clever for Hamish’s phone began to buzz and Violet was only able to shout “no” before he unlocked the phone and looked at the messaged. 

So you decided to shag her after telling everyone. Should have done it before hand. Grandma Ruth would have been able to tell and she would have died of a heart attack. She’s on the floor in a dead fain as it is. Should have taken the extra step- Lily 

What Lily means is congratulations. We don’t need to hear the details about the shagging but please let her call us soon-Rose

“Yeah,” Violet laughed as Hamish turned his phone off and rolled over, engulfing Violet in his arms. 

“So,” he said as he kissed her on the neck. “Big classic wedding? Or simple?” he asked as they laid there. Warm and dry now from the rain. Hamish could hear the mix of raining falling on the window as well as the crackle of the fire. 

“Simple.” Violet told him. “We need to save up for when we travel and you begin that blog of yours.” Violet closed her eyes, almost drifting to sleep. “I just want people we like and family.” 

Hamish nodded, “My dad’s got married in city hall. I mean hell I would get married here in 221b.” 

Turning her head Violet looked at him; his blue eyes looked back at hers. “Let’s do it. Reception at Angelo’s.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes really,” Violet chuckled kissing him. 

Neither was sure when, but both Hamish and Violet fell asleep listening to the rain and the fire. The champagne still sat their unopened and the strawberries were all gone. When Violet woke up she knew it had stopped raining, she was cold and she could smell pancakes. Hamish mumbled a little as he rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head. 

~~~

“He tends to hog the covers,” Sherlock said with a smile as he looked up from the couch. Violet looked up, he was actually in his pajamas as well John who no doubt was the one making the pancakes (“the only food my dad can cook” Hamish had told Violet long ago). 

Violet smiled as she stretched. “I’ll be sure to keep extras around.” She told them as she reached over and grabbed Hamish’s oversized button up wool jumper and slipped that on. 

“Chocolate chips correct?” John asked as he walked in and looked over his chair and his sleeping son and new fiancé. 

She nodded back as she checked her phone for messages. 

Sunday morning at 221b went on like normal. John and Sherlock had a row at the kitchen table about some body part, Hamish reminded them about the week he took off work for have family time. They asked about the wedding and if they had decided on anything. They even told Violet and Hamish how they proposed and their wedding. The only change that was in 221b was that now 3 rings glinted in the early morning son instead of 2. 

It soon would become 4 rings. Thought as Violet revealed the plain band she had bought Hamish a long time again. She was just waiting for the right moment. 

Hamish looked down at the ring and then back up at Violet. They had gone for a walk the following Monday morning to talk about where their lives were going as well as to get away from people going crazy with excitement that they were getting married. 

“I was at this antique store with Gabby and Jacqueline and it was so simple and perfect.” She took his hand as slid it on his finger. Hamish wrapped his hand around the small of her back and pulled her close to him. “I guess I had the same feeling that this was going to be forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it has taken so long to update. But it's been a bit crazy with school for both Greeneggs and I. We hope that you enjoy this fic. (as well as there are a few more planned that go in between this one and the last one that we hope to finish this summer) 
> 
> Comments are much loved and appreciated!


End file.
